344: Dupe
Dupe, A.K.A. Experiment 344, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to clone individuals, though the individuals' traits are divided between their clones and originals. It is possible for Dupe to reverse the cloning. His one true place is making half-calorie Shave Ice cones with Slushy. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Lilo uses Dupe to generate 3 clones of herself to have a group of friends like Mertle has, but Stitch interferes and he gets generated into 3 clones instead. Each Stitch has a fraction of the strength and agility that the original had. His episode also features these experiments: Hammerface (033), Thresher (544), Heat (609), and Plasmoid (617). In the episode "Snafu", he is shown at the Shave-Ice stall working with Slushy (523). Personality Dupe is a fun-loving, childish and immature experiment, due to the fact he was programmed to be one of the younger experiments (along with Mr. Stenchy and Babyfier). Because of this, he is often treated as the baby of the heroes' side, rarely fighting. His main purpose is to serve as a cloner to make other soldiers, and to heal wounded soldiers. He is very playful, friendly and optimistic, often trying to cheer up his fellow comrades in the worst of times. Appearance Dupe is a small golden-yellow raccoon/lemur-like creature with relatively flat ears, a brown round nose, black eyes, a white body, a brown-striped tail and brown-striped prehensile appendage protruding from his head. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities The ray from Dupe's appendage causes any individual or object hit to split into a varying number of duplicates. Dupe also has a reverse setting which causes his ray to re-merge clones. Dupe can make duplicates stronger or weaker than the original. Weaknesses Despite Dupe's ability to generate clones, all of the original's traits (such as strength, power, calories, etc.) will be divided between the clones, making the original very weak, and resulting in the original and clones having less of everything. Stitch! Dupe made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where his tweak was altered by Hämsterviel, so instead of making things weaker once duplicated, the duplicates are made stronger than the original, rather than the other way around. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h07m20s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h09m54s219.png screenCapture D23423.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h10m01s92.png screenCapture 04.02.13 18-31-06.jpg screenCapture D125515.png ScreenCapture D9508876.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h11m24s153.png Dupe1.jpg|Duplicating a lollipop vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h11m57s252.png ScreenCapture D85565665.jpg Dupe2.jpg|Duplicating a cake vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h12m17s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h13m46s18.png ScreenCapture D76563479.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h14m55s150.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h15m22s254.png screenCapture D4235776.jpg screenCapture D987665.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-55-42.jpg screenCapture D4433253.png screenCapture 23.05.13 5-54-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h03m58s177.png ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-52-36.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-56-37.jpg Dupe3.jpg|Duplicating Stitch vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h25m29s175.png|Stitch clones ScreenCapture D6394309.png ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-54-47.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 5-57-22.jpg screenCapture D178956.png screenCapture D585585.png|Duplicating Pleakley screenCapture D04356.png|Pleakley clones screenCapture 23.05.13 5-58-25.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h57m23s47.png screenCapture 23.05.13 6-00-33.jpg screenCapture D3523484.png screenCapture D057556.png ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-56-01.jpg|About to duplicate Plasmoid ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-57-56.jpg|Duplicating Heat ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-13.jpg|Duplicating Thresher screenCapture 23.05.13 6-09-13.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-36-38.jpg|Duplicating Hammerface screenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-03.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h08m21s21.png screenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-03.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-55-04.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-12.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-36.jpg screenCapture D49545.png|Dupe re-merging Stitch clones vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h13m24s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h11m48s2.png screenCapture D678677.png|Dupe re-merging Pleakley clones vlcsnap-2013-07-04-11h12m45s217.png screenCapture D2069645.png screenCapture D095458.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h33m21s251.png screenCapture 23.05.13 6-10-19.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-11-25.jpg Dupe One True Place.jpg|Duplicating Shave Ice screenCapture 23.05.13 6-12-03.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h31m45s109.png|Dupe with Slushy vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m09s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h34m09s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m29s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m38s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h37m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h37m52s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h34m22s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h42m56s40.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Unknowngreen4.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Dupe.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-18.jpg|Dupe in Stitch! anime screenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-51.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-57-01.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-58-08.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-59-10.jpg 344anime.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-02-17.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-03-50.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-31.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-59.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-09-47.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-10-19.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-00.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-17.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-08.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-15.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-39-10.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-51.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-41-14.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-12.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-32.jpg panes58.jpg Trivia *Dupe's pod color is yellow. *Dupe is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 344 Primary function: Duplication". *Dupe's antenna and ears appear in the game Jumba's Lab. *Dupe appears in the game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Clyde, Yang and Hämsterviel. Category:Experiments Category:Males